Show me love
by Neru
Summary: Chapter 2 up!Seven Seals facing Subaru's death and Seishirou wondering what happened to him. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: X belongs to Clamp.  
  
SHOW ME LOVE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The light breeze rose the dust into the air. If one wanted to see a pretty picture, he should have taken one look over the shimmering water, slightly waving with grace. The sun was high in the sky, glaring and ablaze.  
Kamui of the Dragons of Earth smiled lightly as he watched the fluffy white clouds. One of them was shaped in a form of a little dragon. He smiled again on the thought, that it's maybe just him who sees dragons everywhere.  
But soon there should appear real Dragons. The ones who are going to make him decide about a quite important thing. They're going to show me, if the love exist, he mused.  
  
Subaru predicted that his wish would be granted soon. He tried to erase the images of Grandmother and Kamui crying over him but he failed.  
He imagined Seishirou's face decorated with a smirk and blood-covered hands. Well, this time it will be my blood, he whispered.  
Deep inside his mind, something told him, that he should kick that smirk off, and replace it with some kind of melancholic expression, a sad one or whatever, just that one which would show Sakurazukamori's true feelings.  
But on the other hand, why should Seishirou have any feelings for him? He did prove that he hardly counts with Subaru's happiness.  
Who'd guess at the first sight, he's the most improper person to fall in love with...  
  
What a pity, really. I liked that miraculous emerald more than a blind eye. But anyway, it fit him too. Saying the truth, in everything that made Subaru being as he was, there was nothing unfitting. Clear beauty; even if broken, still wonderful. Maybe that pain gave him a slight aura of mistery, making him more enigmatic.  
More interesting.  
But unfortunately he guessed he wouldn't be able to watch him anymore, because the final act he had been planning was to take place right here and now. To get to know what emotions he has.  
To die of Subaru's hand, the only person he would let his death belong to.  
  
"The view is wonderful," commented Seishirou.  
"The prettiest it gets in the night," replied Subaru.  
"I didn't speak about the Tokyo Bay. I meant you are the beautiful view." Those cute blushes belonged already to history and Subaru didn't seem to be startled or angry about the comment. He merely looked on the water and then just said "Shall we begin?"  
  
Kamui watched as Subaru spread the Kekkai and the two began to fight. It was a strange sight, they who had been so close a long time ago, now were fighting and trying to kill each other. Tender touches now turned into blows that were meant to bring harm.  
So the time makes one forget? So it makes you forget about the love, stand up and seek revenge?  
Or are they blind at each other's feelings?  
Or are they afraid of trying to forgive?  
  
Subaru gasped and again sent his shikigamis in Seishirou's direction. The attack didn't bring any result, it was easily blown away.  
Now, he asked himself what he was doing. Keeping appearances is one, but he wanted Sakurazukamori to kill him, so why wasn't he giving up or something? Maybe because he hid his true wish too deeply to see, but it struggled to get out, to begin again as his conscience desired.  
  
He let the blow reach him. He was pushed back by a blast of power, though he didn't try to defend. It seemed though he hadn't even managed to continue the battle. Subaru just stared at the ground, eyes wide in disbelief. Could it be...? Could he really want to forget, to forgive, to live, not to die and...  
  
Fun is fun, but it's taking too much time. It's time to make the things happen. It's a perfect moment to pull the strings. Or, more correctly, to tear the strings off.  
  
"Subaru-kun, what are you doing? It's not very intelligent of you, to stand just like that... You're simply asking me to hurt you..."  
Sakurazukamori approached Sumeragi with his usual insolent smirk. The younger man drooped his head and chewed his lip.  
"What, are you done already? Or have you changed your mind in the case of dieing?" he teased. Hearing no answer, he sighed and turned back.  
It wasn't clever. Maybe he would have seen Kamui known also as Fuuma stealing up Sumeragi. When he wanted to, he could move like a cat, quietly and almost invisibly. Added to the fact of Subaru being lost in his own thoughts and completely determined to make up his mind, Kamui had an easy aim.  
  
Everything happened in that one minute.  
  
Seishirou turned back to say something he wasn't sure he should, Subaru opened his mouth to finally exclaim his decision and Kamui raised his hand to strike Subaru.  
  
Sometimes everything is reduced to that one minute in which your tragedy becomes reality.  
  
The sound of the flesh being ripped apart, the soft sound of splashing blood, the wide emerald eyes, the dark streaming hair, the white coat becoming suddenly crimson...  
Seishirou caught falling Subaru and they both landed on the ground. After that, Sakurazukamori fully understood what he was seeing.  
Bleeding. Almost dead. His prey.  
His Subaru.  
  
He found himself unable to speak while Subaru coughed and his body became so...light.  
"Seishirou-san..."  
His heart beat so fast, with furious speed while the heart beat of Sumeragi slowed. With one shaking hand he reached for Subaru but stopped.  
"It wasn't meant to end like that," he finally whispered. Sumeragi tried to get up and unexpectedly did so. Breathing in gasps he weakly cupped Seishirou's face and, doing a great effort, he kissed him on the lips. He felt something wet on the man's cheek and gently pulled away to wipe away his tears.  
He didn't think that Seishirou shouldn't cry... because he's not meant to, because he's Sakurazukamori. Who cares? He was just his Seishirou- san, nothing more and nothing less.  
"I think... that Hokuto-ch..an...would...forg..ive...me..th...at..I.."  
His back arched in a sudden blow of pain.  
"had...forgi..ven..y..ou..."  
"Subaru?"  
"Subaru?" repeated Seishirou more urgently. He shook his body and even slapped his face. 'Subaru!"  
  
He didn't even think about losing control, or acting weird. He kept on shaking Subaru and felt a horrible fear overwhelming him. It was so sudden and filling emotion that he almost drowned in it. No, no, no. Hey, open your eyes. Don't say I won't hear your voice again. Did he really want to do this with his own hands? He wanted to take away the life which now he was trying to restore?  
"You see I decided to huddle over your job." He heard the calm voice of Kamui.  
"WHY?!" Seishirou yelled without thinking.  
"Oh... don't tell me you're suffering. You were the one who said he's not important in any way to you."  
Kamui was pushed away by a great blast of power.  
"Consider that. You are his tormentor, not I."  
"Fuck off," Seishirou hissed.  
Kamui of the Dragons of Earth smiled brightly and disappeared in the dust. Sakurazukamori didn't bother with him. He just looked in Subaru's face and again, without thinking, he started to cry, for the first time in his life.  
Sumeragi was the cause of many things he did for the first time.  
  
Seishirou looked back to the place where Subaru was lying in his blood-covered coat.  
Now he was only to ruin the rainbow Bridge.  
And then, he was only to kill Kamui of the Dragons of Earth.  
  
TBC.  
  
Thank you for reading! I hope I expressed well everything I wanted to and you've enjoyed that. Sorry for killing Subaru. I love him very much but I had to wipe him off in order to 1) make Seishirou finally reveal his heart 2) bring more angst which from now on is going to fly everywhere I hope. Besides I love when Sei-chan's crying over him. The only thing I love even more is when they're together (er, twisted). This fic is dedicated to my dear Muraki-chan and to my great beta-reader, Kikirini-chan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for wonderful reviews!  
  
SHOW ME LOVE  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Why the hell are we here while Subaru is fighting with a Dragon of Earth?!" yelled Kamui.  
"Maybe he has just spread Kekkai to be safe from unpleasant surprises?" replied Sorata in question.  
Kamui snickered.  
"Yeah, or just to watch how pretty it looks around the Rainbow Bridge! Sorata, he's in trouble!" he insisted.  
"But Hinoto told us that enemy would appear here, in the Yasukuni Temple," sighed Yuzuriha.  
The image of Dreamgazer's strange smirk ran through Kamui's mind; He was sure he couldn't relay unconditionally on her words and predicts anymore.  
"So I'm going alone, then. I won't anything happen to Subaru."  
Another harm because of him.  
Another shed tears over something he couldn't restore. No.  
Suddenly, he bended down as he sensed the violent crack of the Kekkai. Then another, and soon all barrier began to vanish. Clear fear made Kamui unable to move for a moment.  
With a loud cry 'Subaru!' on his mouth, he jumped on the nearest roof and then headed madly to the direction of Rainbow Bridge.  
Knowing that they're doing an irresponsible thing, they ignored Princess Hinoto's dream and followed Kamui.  
Besides, Subaru was probably seriously hurt and medical help would be advisable. Everyone worried about Subaru being harmed again... he suffered too much indeed.  
They rushed from a roof to the next one and soon the stared at the Rainbow Bridge- rather dilapidated.  
Kamui's eyes went wider as he saw someone lying among pieces of half- destroyed bridge.  
That someone was covered with blood and dust and wasn't moving. That someone had a white coat on him.  
"Su..Su..." the teenager ran to the lying figure only to see Sumeragi's cold face, pale as a sheet. Trembling, he hold out a hand to feel his pulse but he couldn't. He tried to do it again, but there was no pulse at all.  
Hehe.  
No pulse.  
Kamui burst out with hysterical laughter which changed into sobbing and loud weeping. He cuddled Subaru's body and that exactly was presented to all Seven Seals when thy finally got there.  
"Subaru-san's..." whispered Yuzuriha.  
Here. A little present. 'Cause being alone must be sad, right?  
Thank you...  
"N-no..." she said and slowly approached two people lying on the ground. She kept on repeating "No..." as if it was some magical chant, an only anchor. She quietly fell on her knees and gazed at Subaru.  
Thank you.  
Arashi drooped her head so Sorata couldn't see her face. But he noticed she was swallowing her tears.  
Yuzuriha hid her face in her hands and breathed hard; One look back on Subaru was sufficient to fill her eyes with bitter tears.  
Sorata stood there, watching them in silence. Even Arashi now was crying openly but the young monk found no tears. That all just seemed not to reach him fully yet.  
"Subaru... you couldn't leave me, right? Just wake up, ok?" mumbled Kamui embracing the dead and muffling his face in Subaru's arm.  
"Kamui... stand up." Demanded Arisugawa quietly.  
"No. I want Subaru to get up."  
"He's dead, Kamui."  
"No, he isn't!"  
"He left. He won't open his eyes."  
"SHUT UP! SUBARU HASN'T DIED!"  
Suddenly, the Rainbow Bridge started to shake and almost fall down. It was obvious that the cause of it was the Sakurazukamori who they saw on the pile of rubble. Kamui immediately stood up and jumped to him.  
"For what you did... I'll kill you no matter what!" he yelled.  
He was surprised by the blank expression at the man's face. There was no teasing smirk or the cruel one.  
"I didn't kill Subaru," he said simply and blew some ofuda to destroy the other side of the bridge.  
"Sure I believe you, bastard."  
"You should."  
Seven Seals gathered around Kamui; Sorata was carrying Subaru.  
"It was your so-called friend who did it."  
Kamui gasped and jumped on him, rising his hand to strike Seishirou.  
The man held back his hand and hissed right to his ear but the others heard that as well.  
"Fuuma killed him. Your dear colleague pierced Subaru's heart, and for that, he needs to die."  
He let go of the boy's arm and left him with eyes wide of shock.  
"Do you stay or leave? I'm going to destroy that bridge."  
He sent a great blast of power and pieces of concrete were almost flying in the air. Sorata, by impulse placed Subaru on the ground and grabbed Kamui instead, then he yelled to Yuzuriha and Arashi that they must run away.  
"But what with Subaru's body? We can't..."  
"Yuzuriha, come." He pulled her hand and forced to jump off the ruined place. "Arashi, follow me, quickly."  
Shirou took a last glance at Subaru surrounded by fallen stones and dust and closed his eyes.  
  
"My God, what happened?!" shouted Karen as they entered Hinoto's 'room'. Seiichirou ran to Sorata and helped him with Kamui.  
"I haven't dreamt about it, tell me what happened to you?" asked Princess Hinoto nervously.  
"The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi clan has died," communicated Arashi, avoiding the eyes contact with Karen.  
Kasumi gasped and whispered, "Oh,no..."  
"Who... caused that?" asked Aoki carefully.  
"Kamui of the Dragons of Earth," answered Sorata, finally trusting Sakurazuka's words.  
There fell a deafening silence.  
  
"So the one of Seals has been ripped away once for all," mused Kanoe.  
"I guess I made Sakurazuka a little angry," Kamui grinned and patted Nataku's head which was resting on his knees.  
"Oh, he had an affair with that boy and he probably will be annoyed that someone else has caught his toy first," laughed Kanoe maliciously. "But not for long, he hasn't got any feelings at all. Practical thing, to be the Sakurazukamori."  
"But I wonder... why did he do that..?" she added in her thoughts.  
  
Seishirou closed the door of his apartment. Then he took off his coat and sat on the red sofa.  
What was he to do now?  
Killing was fun but it was always the same. People were identical, their despair was so normal and watching the same all over again wasn't a very lurking idea.  
He couldn't think of his next meeting with Subaru.  
Because there was no Subaru anymore.  
Seishirou-san!  
He couldn't get out of his head thousands of images of Sumeragi. Subaru smiling, crying, blushing, merely looking, being surprised, sad or happy. Innocent sixteen-year-old or grown up, it didn't matter.  
Subaru was always Subaru and nothing could erase that.  
He didn't bother with naming those emotions. Whatever it was, in his case it meant change. Change that had started ten years ago when he met Sumeragi for the second time. He tried to escape from it, destroy the heart of the one who caused that storm inside Seishirou. But he failed.  
That heart persisted and still loved him.  
More, Subaru's heart was able to forgive him.  
For that all, Kamui had to die. For that he took away the most special person in Seishirou's life.  
  
"I don't know what to do with Fuuma," stammered Kamui.  
Sorata wasn't sure if he was speaking to him...besides, he didn't have a clue what to say.  
"Mm?" he said encouragingly.  
"He killed Subaru and I can't forgive him for that. I don't know if I even want to. I've hated Sakurazukamori because he killed Subaru's innocence and his heart, but Fuuma killed Subaru literally. Which one should I blame more? Which one should I hate?"  
  
Outside, the heavy raindrops started to fall.  
  
TBC.  
  
sobs Again I'm mad at myself for writing this. I even like this fic, but I hate it being so sad. I love angst but when it comes with a happy ending.  
  
And here? There aren't any happy endings left. Whatever will happen, everyone is going to make hard decisions and accept the unacceptable. sobs again I'm hopeless. 


End file.
